Lina "Clix" Clixon
Lazy, Curious Lina Lina, or Clix as she would come to be known, left Gnomeregan well before she turned a hundred. Much as she loved her family, two very conflicting sides of her personality had her seeking outwards. It was quite simple actually; Lina was lazy, yet had a flaring curiousity. The easiest way to quell one without overcoming the other was laid-back exploration, and once she had explored Gnomeregan eightysix times she decided that perhaps the world beyond the snowy hills of Dun Morogh would hold something more. Something she'd only have to explore once, prefferably. With that, the little lady slung a traveler's stick over her shoulder and took off with brief farewells and awkward goodbyes – none of which she was any good at, as was made evident by the frequent letters she'd send homewards, whether it was to her parents or her sister Mellanix. From that day onwards, life treated Lina to one beneficial, fortunous occurance after another. Friendly travelers or no-good mercenaries, the Gnomish woman worked her ways into their company through an agreeable, open and charming nature – and at times mischevious humor. Whether Lina did not harbor any worries, or simply didn't care for the ones she had, the tiny optimist saw herself through many fellowships as she traversed Azeroth. The Carousel, and her Little Rival None got under her skin as much as the crew of the Capernoited Carousel, where she 'earned' her keep as a swabbie for many years. There, she met a Pandaren who she today considers her best friend. She witnessed her grow from a child into a woman, and as she grew older, so did she grow on Clix. The Pandaren girl saw Lina as an idol; her free spirit, her optimism, laid-back nature – and with time, her mischief and lutfulness as well, much to the distress of the ship's linguist and chart-maker, Shams, who so desperately tried to keep Méi-Lun away from such nonsense. At age fourteen, the two flirtatious, playful women began developing a friendly yet innapropraite rivalry. To some it may have been unbefitting, developing a sexual competition with a girl you had spent time babysitting years ago, but to Lina it was but one of many other oddities. Rightly so, the savvy swabbie ensured plentiful peculiar escapades whenever they'd dock at harbors with oblivious locals. It could easily have been seen as a bad influence – but here, among burden less sailors, it was but another significant reminder that they were all free. After the Carousel's Last Spin Whilst the loss of a home and people she considered second family hit her hard, she bounced on without much delay – perhaps to escape feelings the optimist wasn't well accustomed with. Feelings she too had avoided when she heard news of Gnomeregan's fall, her dead parents and her sister's dying husband. So, she returned to her venturous ways, losing herself in Azeroth once again. The Gnome upkept contact with most of her old crew, and particularly her young rival. It seemed that that would have been the end to the crew's time together, but then came the third invasion of Azeroth. After barely surviving a catastrophe at sea, Lina's first thoughts fell on friends and her sister. When Cornelius Bandledwinn called the capernoited veterans together in Dalaran, the hitchhiking swabbie answered with haste, praying to all her luck that her old shipmates were safe.